Gypsie's Christmas Wish
by Mondo
Summary: Mondo tries to get Gypsie the perfect gift Note- there is some humor


Gypsie's Christmas Wish  
Or  
Mondo's Chaotic Christmas  
By Mondo   
  
  
For all you Cassidy people out there, I'm not mocking Cassidy in this one.  
  
  
  
  
In the last week of November, a sheet was handed throughout Headquarters for people to write if they were staying for the holidays or not. The only people who were planning on staying were Mondo, Gypsie, Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, and James. One day, Mondo and Gypsie were walking down the halls.   
"Aaah, Christmas. The best holiday of the year," said Mondo.  
"Be quiet Mondo," said Gypsie.  
"What's wrong Gypsie?" asked Mondo.  
"I don't like Christmas that much," answered Gypsie.  
"Why not? Don't believe in Santa? Can't stand all the joy?' asked Mondo in a surprised tone.  
"I have never gotten what I asked for," she answered.  
"I see. Well, what do you want that you never get?" he asked.  
"An Espeon. They are so cute. I've wanted one ever since I was eight. An Espeon saved me from a Magmar once. The Magmar had me cornered in an alley. Suddenly, the Espeon came and scared Magmar away with its Psybeam. It was because of that Espeon that I've been developing my psychic powers. I hoped one day to get an Espeon. But, I know I shouldn't be kidding myself," she said through nearly visible tears.  
"Wow, what a touching story," said Mondo. "Oh my God! I'm going to be late for work at the Game Corner. And then I gotta do Christmas shopping!"  
"Bye," said Gypsie.  
Mondo got in his Jeep and drove to work. He wrote down what he was getting his friends. Butch: Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat, Cassidy: a book of discount movie tickets, Jessie: "Desert Rose," James: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gypsie: I don't know.  
Mondo arrived at the Game Corner. It was loud. The sound of roulette tables, slot machines, and Blackjack dealers made Mondo put his head down and cover his ears. As he looked down, he saw a coin case. He picked it up.  
"Anyone lose a coin case?" he yelled over the casino noise. "Last chance!" There was no response. "Whoo-hoo! Mine!"   
He looked inside. "Wow, one thousand coins. I can buy a Dratini!"  
Mondo went to the Prize Corner next door. "Hey Mondo, what's up?" asked Mondo's friend Sonny. (As in Sundance Kid)  
Mondo almost bought a Dratini. Then he stopped. 'I could buy an Eevee and then evolve it into an Espeon. It's the perfect gift for Gypsie! She's gonna love me for it!' he thought to himself.  
"Hey Sonny, do we have anymore Eevee left?" asked Mondo.  
"Yeah, we have one left. Why?" asked Sonny.  
"I'll buy it. It's a Christmas gift for Gypsie," said Mondo.  
"Ah. I know what you mean. I'm going to get a present for Kate. (Cactus Kate) That'll be one thousand coins," said Sonny.  
Sonny got the last Eevee and gave it to Mondo. Eevee made an adorable squeak.  
"Gypsie is going to love this!" said Mondo. He looked at the Eevee.  
"Okay, Eevee. I need you to be happy enough to evolve in two days. I want you to be Espeon. I don't want you to be an Umbreon. Think you can do it?" asked Mondo. Eevee made a squeak meaning 'yes'.  
"Okay! What you need is some vitamins. Let's go to the department store and get you some iron, carbos, protein, and calcium."  
Eevee perched on Mondo's shoulder.  
Mondo walked into the department store and immediately, people screamed.  
The man at the register saw Mondo and pulled out some money, assuming it was a stick-up. "Okay, I know the drill. $100 or $200?" he asked.  
"$200," replied Mondo. "No. No. No. I don't want your money."  
"Right. I'll just put the money on the counter and turn my back," said the clerk.  
"So will I," said Mondo.  
They both turned around. A man came up to the counter and took the money.  
They turned back. "That's better," they both replied in unison.  
"I need some vitamins for this Eevee," said Mondo.  
"I assume it'll be cash?" asked the clerk.  
Mondo pulled a huge wad of cash out of his pocket and put it on the counter. The clerk counted it out. "You have enough for four of each vitamin," he said.  
"Better make it three of each. I still have some Christmas shopping left to do."  
"That'll be $117,600 please," he said. "Merry Christmas!"  
Mondo put Eevee in the passenger's seat and drove to the mall. He started singing to himself. This is what he sang:  
  
Spring is here, spring is here  
Life is skittles, and life is beer.  
I think the loveliest time of the year is the spring, I do  
Don't you? Course you do!  
But there's one thing that makes spring complete for me,  
And makes every Sunday a treat for me...  
  
All the world seems in tune on a spring afternoon,  
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park.  
Every Sunday you'll see my sweetheart and me  
As we poison pigeons in the park.  
When they see us coming, the birdies all try and hide,  
But they still go for peanuts when coated with cyanide.  
The sun's shining bright, everything seems all right,  
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park.  
  
We've gained notoriety, and caused much anxiety,  
In the Audobon Society with our games.  
They call it impiety and lack of propriety,  
And quite a variety of unpleasant names.  
But it's not against any religion,  
To want to dispose of a pigeon.  
  
So if Sunday you're free, why don't you come with me,  
And we'll poison the pigeons in the park.  
And maybe we'll do in a squirrel or two,  
While we poison the pigeons in the park.  
We'll murder them all amid laughter and merriment,  
Except for the few we take home to experiment.  
My pulse will be quickening with each drop of strychnine  
We feed to a pigeon- it just takes a smidgen  
To poison a pigeon in the park.  
  
Mondo arrived at the mall the second he finished his song. He went to the movies first. He got a movie ticket coupon book. Next, he went to the bookstore. He found Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.   
Mondo walked to the music store in the other end of the mall. "Boy, Christmas at the mall is chaotic. There's nothing but mothers and children. All you hear is 'I want this! Get me this! I have to have this!' And then there's the children..."  
He reached the music store.  
He walked around until he found "Desert Rose." He went to the register and paid for the CD. Finally, he went to a booth in the middle of the mall and got all the presents wrapped.  
"All done, Eevee. Now we'll go back to Headquarters, give you your vitamins, and go look for wild Pokemon for you to battle," said Mondo. They drove up to the Team Rocket gates.  
Mondo just thought of something. How was he going to hide Eevee?  
"Eevee, wait in the tree. I'll open the window of the boy's dorm and you jump into the room. Got it?" asked Mondo.  
Eevee nodded. It ran up the big tree and waited for Mondo to open his window.  
Mondo opened his window and Eevee leaped in.  
"What do you got there, Mondo?" asked Butch.  
"Aaah! Nothing, just Christmas presents!" screamed Mondo.  
"What's with the Eevee?" asked Butch.  
"It's for Gypsie," said Mondo dreamily. He got up with one bag in his hand.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm putting the guy's presents in the girl's dorm. I'm leaving theirs here," Mondo said, pointing at Eevee and another bag.  
Mondo walked down the hall to the girl's door. Streamers of red and green decorated the walls.  
He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard giggling coming from the other side. He was very confused. Then, he looked up.  
"Oh, crap. Mistletoe."  
The sound of the door opening made Mondo crane his neck back down. Gypsie poked her head out. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Mondo noticed that she wasn't wearing a top. He quickly turned his head.  
"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you while you were dressing," he said with his eyes covered.  
"That's okay Mondo. What do you want?"  
"Uh, I need you to guard the guy's presents." His eyes were covered, so he handed the bag to the wall.  
"I'm over here Mondo."  
"Oh yes, here you are," he said handing the bag over. "And put a shirt on for crying out loud!"  
Gypsie shut the door and Mondo walked back to his room, blushing.  
"Okay Eevee, ready to do some battling?"  
Eevee squeaked.   
Later that evening Mondo and Eevee came back, tired and weary.  
Mondo decided to go to sleep and finish the training in the morning.  
The next morning, Mondo put Eevee in it's Pokeball. He went downstairs to the cafeteria and had breakfast. He ate quickly so he could finish leveling up Eevee.  
After breakfast, he ran back upstairs, picked up Eevee, and went outside.  
He found a lot of Gloom, Natu, and Electrode. Then, he saw a wild Dragonite. "Now there's something you don't see every day," said Mondo.  
Mondo gave Eevee a Hyper Potion.  
Eevee faced the Dragonite in a battle so spectacular that it could never in your life be described in a low-budget story like this.  
Eevee finally beat the Dragonite. Suddenly, Eevee started to glow.  
Mondo got excited. It was about to evolve.  
Eevee grew to about two and a half times bigger. When the glowing subsided, Mondo was staring at a purple creature with a red jewel on its forehead. It had a forked tail and deep violet eyes.  
Espeon walked over to Mondo and he picked it up. Mondo ran back to Headquarters.  
Mondo went into his room. He put Espeon in its Pokeball and started to wrap it.  
He went to the Team Rocket common room. He put all of his presents under the large Christmas tree.  
He walked back to the boy's room with tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to fight them back, but only one came through.  
He decided to go to sleep.  
Mondo had wonderful dreams interrupted by shouts of joy from James.  
"It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Wake up you two, it's Christmas!" he shouted.  
Butch looked his alarm clock. "Five o' clock. He let us sleep an hour later."  
James dragged Butch and Mondo, who was still in his blanket.  
Mondo was drinking cocoa when loud thumps upstairs, heralded the arrival of the girls.  
"Merry Christmas!" yelled Jessie.  
Gypsie came in the room and sat on Mondo's lap.  
"Ho, ho, ho," he said.  
Cassidy came in the room hopeful.  
For the next ten to fifteen minutes, presents were opened.  
Gypsie was about to open Mondo's present. Mondo started to fidget in his seat.  
"It looks like a Pokeball," she remarked. She pressed the released button on the Pokeball. A ray of white light shot out and it turned into an Espeon.  
A huge grin spread across Mondo's face.  
Gypsie turned her head at Mondo and tried to speak.  
Mondo raised his hand. "It's nothing really. Just something to show you that I care."  
Gypsie started to cry. She threw her arms around Mondo and cried into his shoulder. Mondo patted her on the back. "There, there."  
"Mondo, this is the best gift anyone has ever got me. Thank you," she said. She kissed Mondo ever so lightly and sweetly on the lips.  
Mondo was speechless but the fact that he was blushing gave his thoughts away.  
Merry Christmas  
The End  



End file.
